vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Hyuuga
|-|Part I= |-|Part II= |-|Shinobi Alliance= |-|The Last= |-|New Era= Summary Hinata Hyūga (日向ヒナタ, Hyūga Hinata) is a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Being of a meek disposition, Hinata's lack of self-confidence reflected in her skills — traits that caused her father to deem that she was not suited for her position as the clan's heiress. From the observation of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata finds both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. In her membership with Team Kurenai, she seeks to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A | At least 7-C, likely higher | Unknown, most likely higher than before Name: Hyuuga-Uzumaki Hinata Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Female Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 18 in The Last, 27 at the end of series Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Taijutsu Expert, Acrobatics, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), Can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Enhanced Senses (Byakugan allows her to see long distances and tiny objects, has an almost perfect 360° field of vision, can see through visual obstructions and her opponents' internal chakra systems), Absorption (via Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists), Limited Durability Negation (The Gentle Fist bypasses durability to an extent as it directly targets the nerves and life energy channels to disrupt the target's movements and ability to control their inner energy), Acupuncture, Barrier Creation (via Kaiten), Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Resistance to Illusion Creation Attack Potency: City Block level | Multi-City Block level (Should at least be as strong as her cousin Neji Hyuuga before the time skip.) | At least Town level, likely higher (Could Injure a Juubi Spawn comparable in size to the one Sakura fought) | Unknown (She should be stronger than before as she has shown higher Chakra levels and control while now also possessing Six Paths Chakra) Speed: Supersonic (Should be as fast as Naruto in the Land of Waves Arc) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other Ninja from her academy class) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with and outpace Jubi spawns) | Unknown (She should be faster than before as she has shown greater Chakra levels and control while now also possessing Six Paths Chakra) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class G | Class G | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least Town Class, likely higher | Unknown Durability: City Block level (Took multiple attacks from Neji before being defeated) | Multi-City Block level (Withstood numerous attacks from an extremely casual Pain despite that the injuries were severe) | At least Town level, likely higher | Unknown (She should be more durable than before as she has shown higher Chakra levels and control while now also possessing Six Paths Chakra) Stamina: Very high (Could restore BSM Naruto's chakra with no visible effort, and could continue fighting after receiving internal damage from Neji's attacks) Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with Hakke Kuushou Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools (kunai, shuriken, etc.) Intelligence: Although she was criticized as a failure and unworthy to be the heir of the Hyuga clan, Hinata quickly honed her skills after reconciling her with cousin Neji, managing to hold her own against numerous Zetsu clones and eventually Juubi spawns during the Great Shinobi War. True to her clan's traditions, she is a specialist in close-range combat who attempts to disable her opponent by sealing off their tenketsu before going in for the finish. She also has pronounced chakra control, acting as a medical-nin and assisted in the erection of numerous seals. Also, she produced various techniques of her own from what she already knew in the anime (which reappeared inside materials and the games), demonstrating creativity and ingenuity Weaknesses: Her fighting style is primarily limited to taijutsu, and there is a small blind spot near the back of her neck, which her vision cannot cover. Notable Attacks/Techniques: HinataByakugan.gif|Hinata activating her Byakugan Byakugan's_Blind_Spot.png|A model of the Byakugan's sight range and its blind spot Chakra_Circulatory_System.PNG|The Byakugan being used to view the target's chakra network Byakugan (White Eye): This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers) and can see objects that are too small for the normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360-degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers and can see chakra. Juuken (Gentle Fist): By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into specific pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs that are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are, in turn, sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Palm.png|Eight Trigrams Empty Palm Hakke_Kūhekishō.png|Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm (with Neji) Jūho_Sōshiken.png|Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists HinataFighting.gif|Hinata attempting to attack Pain with her Twin Lion Fists Anime32Palms.gif|Hinata using a halved version of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms on Guren in the anime *'Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm):' After using their Byakugan to locate a target's vitals, the user will attack with a forceful palm thrust which releases a small wave of chakra. The attack is powerful enough to blow a person off of their feet and has a range of several meters. *'Hakke Kuhekisho (Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm):' A combination attack involving two Juuken users who simultaneously strike a target with their Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm) technique. Hinata uses this jutsu in combination with Neji. *'Juho Soshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists):' Hinata forms two sizeable lion-shaped chakra shrouds around her hands, then uses them to strike an opponent. The move dramatically increases her attacks' range and destructive power. The lion heads also drain the chakra network of those they touch. It is a challenging ability to learn, as the slightest mistake in chakra control will lead to failure, meaning it is a feat requiring the Byakugan. This technique can be used in conjunction with the Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. **'Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack:' An improved version of Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist used by Hinata after she obtained the chakra of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. This technique is increased in both strength and potential from its predecessor, and, unlike the parent technique, the chakra of this technique is purple-colored. *'Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms):' Hinata strikes the target a total of sixty-four times, starting with two strikes up to a total of sixty-four. When struck, the victim is unable to form chakra and is mostly paralyzed since the attack target tenketsu, and she can combine it with Juho Soshiken to further increase this technique's power. Note: Hinata has several more techniques that are unique to the anime. This profile focuses on the canon manga version, however. Key: Part I | Part II | Shinobi Alliance | The Last Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Parents Category:Chi Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Princesses Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users